nothing stops love
by captain of the swans
Summary: set after "the jolly roger" episode. Emma knows there is something wrong with hook and she is on a mission. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't understand why he declined her invite he would usually be ecstatic about her inviting him, but he wasn't. Did he stop loving her? Is she pushing him away and not realize it? She puts on a good face for dinner and no one notices, after Henry goes to bed she tells David that she is going for a walk to clear her head he replies with "he's not at the inn tonight he borrowed a tent and is sleeping on the outskirts of the woods". She simply ignores him and walks out.

She finally finds the tent she calls out Killian he simply answers with "aye". She unzips the tent and goes in and sits next to him. Her heart beats loud in her chest. About 5 minutes go by before he finally speaks "what are you doing here are you just trying to keep me awake". She answers truthfully for once "I don't honestly know, my feet just kind of led me to you". Hook simply replays with a hmph and rolls over. She is starting to get mad but starts to sob, he hears it but doesn't believe that she is crying, he turns around to look at her as soon as a tear starts rolling down her cheek. He reacts suddenly, sitting up and grabbing Emma and pulling her into his lap, and wiping away her tears. She pulls slightly back looks into his deep blue eyes and goes in for a kiss but he stops her. She gets furious but also starts crying gain. She starts to think that he doesn't love her anymore and that kills her. So she says "I thought you loved me" and he replies "with all my heart I do and I will always". She gets even more angry and says" then why can't I kiss you?" then she sees the look on his face and realizes he can't some how. She quiets down and demands to know what's going on he just says "Zelena". And she freaks out he pulls her into his lap and explains everything. Afterward she says "no one is going to hurt my family we can defeat her another way" he tries to protest but she grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him as passionately or more then Neverland. As she does this she feels herself start to weaken and then she starts to feel stronger than ever, as a gold glow starts to radiate off of her…


	2. Chapter 2

They pull away from each other and hook realizes that Emma has a slight glow coming off of her. He is shocked his mouth drops open and he staggers backwards. She just stairs at him, then she just says "what?" He just says "look at yourself", she does and realizes she is glowing gold, she takes a deep breath and it goes away. When she has the nerve she tries to make a fire ball and she gladly can. Hook reaches forward and grabs her and kisses her. But the kiss has more meaning behind it and Emma knows it. She reacts and tackles him and she starts to tug at his shirt, he pushes her slightly away. She is confused and he knows it he explains "I want to do this right, or at least not tonight swan". She pushes that out of her mind she doesn't want to wait anymore. Emma opens up to him "please" she pushes "I can't wait anymore, I've dreamed about this please" she begs. Killian starts to crack "are you positive love". She nods and says "as ready as ever". He pulls her into a kiss as she slips his shirt off, he doesn't even try all there is is a rip of cloth as it falls away. She pulls away and punches his arm as she yells "was that necessary, how am I sapost to explain this" he just shuts her up with a kiss. That night she stays with him curled up, he has his arm curled around her waist.

The next morning Hook wakes up first, he thinks it was just a dream then he feels her against him, when he opens his eyes he is breathless. When Emma wakes up she doesn't realize where she is intill she turns around and sees his bright blue eyes looking down at her. She flips out and starts looking for her clothes, he just smirks wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her into him. He grinds against her, she moans in response but she turns to him. "I really need to go, they will be wondering where I want, and my dad is going to kill me" she tries to explain. He doesn't let her go and says "don't worry I already contacted Snow, atleast I think I did on this little devise". He shows her the phone, she grabs it and calls her mom. Emma says that she ended up going to a friend's house and passed out there and should be home in a few hours. Mary Margaret explains to her that she can take a break for the day and everyone else will work as hard as they can, but that Emma needs a break the stress won't help. Emma finally agrees. After she gets off the phone Killian pulls her back in to him and says "you should go back to sleep, you definitely need it". She finally gives in as he wraps the blanket around her and pulls her close. The next thing they hear is a knock on the tent they both jump. Luckily Emma has her jacket on since her shirt was ripped up. Killian replies "aye, who is there". David replies with "just making sure you are ok, Emma want to a friend's place last night, do you have any clue whose place?". Hook replies with "no clue mate". Then Emma tells Killian its fine he will find out anyway and replies to David "yes he does I'm right here". David is furious at first and unzips the tent to not like what he sees but yells at both of them saying that "if Hook ever touched his daughter again he will get it". Hook gets mad and yells back "she came to me first I didn't mean for this to happen". Emma gets pissed focuses and nothing is coming out of Davids mouth but his lips are moving. Hook starts to laugh, Emma looks straight to at him and he shuts up. She dails her mom's number into her phone and explains to her what happened and to come get her dad. Meanwhile David realized that he couldn't speak and just plops down on he floor. Mary Margaret shows up in record time sees Killian and Emma and starts to laugh at David when he tries to yell again. She looks straight into David't eyes and said I told you so zipped the tent up and walked away but not before she told Emma to "get a room next time, to relax today, and not to run into her father".

After they leave Emma turns around and pushes her face into Killians chest. He sooths her by say that "he is going to calm down and be ok with this, if we are an us now". Emma just nods and says "yes I will go out with you". He smiles and kisses her. Later that day they go to Granny's for lunch, Ruby gives her a big smile, as she comes over . Emma thinks oh no this isn't good I didn't want people to know right away. Ruby is standing next to the table and asks how was your guys night. Emma just rolls her eyes and says we'll both have a cheese burger and fries. As Ruby walks away Killian leans in and says "my night was awesome" Emma just punches him in the arm, after lunch Killian goes to his room at the inn and Emma heads for her house luckily David took Henry fishing. As she walks in her mom is like "seriously last night with hook what happened" Emma explains the curse thing and how it didn't work. After that Mary Margaret mouth hangs open and asks "ok not as your mother how was the sex?" Emma doesn't reply but she blushes really red. Her mom asks "really that good" Emma just nods. As the conversation wines downs there is a knock at the door Mary Margaret opens the door to find no other the Killian there. She invites him in then he sees Emma and is trying to stay strong as he says "Emma you're going to be mad at me for this but I want to do this right" Emma just stands there really confused as David and Henry walk into the room.


End file.
